Beauty And The Beast
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Alaina is 19 and has lots ofm issues. Her mother hates magic even though her eldest daughter is a witch. After getting throwen into the 1944 two years earlier, her lover returns to her. Only he is now the infamos Lord Voldemort. Can she see through the monster he has become, or will her son Marvolo never know his father. Please review!
1. Taken

It had happened so fast, one second I was talking to my family at the dinner table the next I was cornered by death eaters. I didn't know what they wanted, but they kept me away from the rest of my family. Taking my phone out of my pocket I put my head phones in and began by listening to The Prayer by Celine Dion. Most of the song was sung in Italian, and it had been one of the few thing I had been able to share with Tom in the short year that I was with him.

Lets put it this way, Father Time liked to play with people, and I am one of those people. The day before the start of my Seventh year Father Time throws me into 1944. Still got to go to Hogwarts, but all my teachers were kid just like me. It wasn't hard to blend in with the Griffindors of that time. But every girl was head over heels for the same guy, Slytherin, tell, dark, and handsome, yes. Worth the the heart brake, no not at all. But that's the funny part there was no heart brake for me, at least not until I had to leave. He sang a song at my last feast, and not just any song but a muggle song from my time. He sang 'Til I Hear You Sing from Love Never Dies. It was amazing, and it was the song I was listening to when Voldemort arived.

I watched as Draco's father met him at the door; opening it he let in a snake. But not just any snake, it was a snake I knew very well, it was Nagini. Then I began to sing, hoping that someone would know. That one of them was Tom. What I didn't know was that I was about to the shock of a life time.

" I pray you'll be our eye, and watch us were go. And help us to be wise in time when we don't know. Let this be our prayer. When we lose our way. Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace. To a place were we'll be safe." I sang the female part as the death eaters watch and Voldemort smiled and continued the song, singing the male part which was mostly Italian. We sang back and forth though I was only singing because of reflex. In truth, I was in shock. My Tom, the father of my son, had become the Dark Lord, and he was ugly. I passed out soon after the song ended, all I remember is the feeling of being carried.

* * *

I apparated to the place were my death eaters were in America, thinking I would have to punish them for the, I don't even know. Lucius opened the door to speake to me as Nagine went into the house. Someone inside perked her interest. I hope that it was the same person that perked mine. The girl in question was sitting in the center of the room away from the rest of her family.

"My lord, we think we may have actuly found her." Lucius said, but I wasn't paying attention to him.

The girl was now standing and singing The Prayer by Celine Dion. I couldn't help but smile and sing with her. For now I knew who she was, she was my sweet Valentine. Shortly after the song was over she fainted from shock. Draco caught her before she hit the floor, a smirk played its way onto his face.

"I can't believe I was right, but then again I supose it always had to be her." He mused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well, the only person that Alaina got on with in her own house was the youngest Weasly. Every one new she could speak it after our second year. I think she tried to help Ginny, but your thing wouldn't let her. Other then Ginny there was no one in her own house that would talk to her. So she hung out with the other houses, mostly Slytherin." Draco explained.

Tom looked down at the girl thae he had come to love in his seveth year of school. A part of him had always hoped to find her, but another part of him wished to save her from the monster he had become. Though now that his death eaters had found there was no turning back, now that he had seen her there was no way he could leave her here. He walk over to draco and took her from him . Belle would be pissed, but he knew that Alaina could take care of herself.

"Let us be off then." He stated getting ready to walk out the door.

"Wait" A girl no older the Alaina called.

I turned to her and glared. "What do you want?"

"When my sister came back from 1944 she was with child, that was two years ago. Our mother wouldn't let her keep it, she is very anti-magic. I don't know what happened to the child, what I do know is that my sister found someone to take it. They even letter her visit the child." The girl walk into another and came back with a book. "This is my sisters scrapbook, she has never let me or any else look at." She finished holding out the book.

"Draco, take the book lets go." I turned to girl oncer again. "Whats you name?"

"Cassie" she answered.

"Thank you, Cassie."

Your welcome, Take care of her."

I Turn and walk out the with m death eaters in tow. With a loud pop, we reterned to Malfoy Manner.


	2. The Manner

_Persletongue is in italics._

I woke up in a bed that I hadn't been in before. Shooting up I noticed a few things one the room I was in was a beautiful a ray of blues with silver mixed in. Two my old friend Draco was was sitting in an overly stuffed chair,his blonde hair a mess. I smiled watching his sleeping form.

"So, I see your awake." I turned to see Draco's mother Narrcissa in the door way.

"Yes, are you and your family wanting for me?" I asked.

"My husband and I aren't, the Dark Lord on the other hand." She stated.

I flopped back down on the bed as draco gave a yawn. There was no way in hell I was going to go see him. Yeah, I'd been waiting for Tom, but not the Dark Lord. But then again maybe there was still some Tom left, after all he had been looking for her.

"I suppose I'll need to get dressed then" I said getting out of the bed.

" Yes, that would be a good idea. It is almost time for dinner so dress apporpetly please. I don't know were he is going to have you sit." She informed me.

"Thank you, Mama Cissy." I smiled.

She blushed at the old nickname and left with Draco in tow. Draco turned for a moment to tell me that if I need help to call for a house elf.

"Thank you Draco but I have my own house elf. Dobby." I called to Draco's surprise, he left me to get dressed with Dobby's help.

"Miss why are you here?" Dobby asked.

"Because Tom said that he would find me no matter what and now he has.  
I answered. " Oh, how I pretended, pretended that he hadn't become this, but I always knew deep down that he had." Ever so slowly the tear began to flow. "My son will never know his father." I sobbed.

"Now Miss, Dobby knows that this is hard, but crying will do nothing. Let Dobby get you dressed." The little elf tried to comfort.

I went to the wardrobe that sat agenst the wall on the left side of the bed. There were many modern looking semi-formal dresses, a few formal and a handful of sun dresses. I picked a silver Alice dress that had an emerald ribbon around the waist. It was a strap less dress with no cover to be seen. But that was fine, I wanted then to see the bruises my mother had left. There was a special corset bra to go with all the dresses.

"Are you sure you want this one?" Dobby asked.

"Yes" I answered.

Dobby help me in to the corset and tide the ribbon around my waist. I then told him to go back to my father and step mother to take care of Marvy.

"Yes , Marvy misses his mother Miss." Dobby stated, it had been week since the last time I had seen my son.

"Tell him Mommy misses him too." I sniffed.

"Yes Miss" And with that he left me with a resounding pop.

A knock on the door sounded soon after, it was Draco. He gave me a huge and asked if I was ok.

"I'm as ok as I can be." I answered with a sniff.

"Come on, dinner is ready and the Dark Lord does not like waiting, you'll be sitting next to him by the way." He told me as we walked down the hall.

"That's fine." I suplied.

"I see your showing off your battle scars."He commented.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked smiling.

"No, but you do know He'll asked right." He smiled.

"That's what I'm hoping for." It was strange showing the scars instead of hiding them.

"That dress is perfect for you." I heard the tremmer just under the serface.

"Draco I'll be fine." I reasered him.

"Yeah, just watch out for my aunt she doesn't like you." He warned as we entered the dinning room.

Silence fell as every one in the took a deep breath. Every looked at my beaten and battered self. The still purple bruises from yesterday, red welts from the piece of rubber she used to use, and the knife scars the danced up and down my arms. The only part of my body that wasn't scarred was my face. Draco's father stood up and strode over to me.

"Is this what two years has done, is this what your mother has done." He asked

I nodded, tears started down my face as I remember all the times she had hit and cut me. Lucius pulled me into a bone crushing hug. It is in this way that he is like his father, Abarax had always given the best hugs.

"Our Lord wants you to sit next to him, don't mind Bella." He stated ushering me to the set a side seat next to Tom.

* * *

I got up and pulled her chair out as she came closer. I could take my eye off of her, all the scars, they stood out pale aganst her little tanned skin. I watch her smile at me, though it didn't reach her eyes it was still breath taking.

"Ever the gentleman I see." She commented sitting in the chair that was offered.

I sat down next to her as the house elves brote out the food. I'd made sure to have the elves make all of her favorites. The only thing out of place was Bellatrix staring her down, which could go very badly if Alaina decided to act.

"So, when did you meet our Lord?" Goyle asked trying to brake the tension.

"Well, that long story that I don't feel like talking about. Maybe some other time as I don't feel like dyeing. If fact you are welcome to come find me later so I can tell." She answered spooning food onto her plate.

"What do you mean you don't feel like dyeing, none of us would dare kill you?" This time is Bellatrix's husband who asked.

"And that Mr. Lestrange is where you are wrong. If I say the wrong thing or disrespect your Lord, then your plans to kill me. Truefully I don't know why put up with her, throwing herself at a man who doesn't want her like that is quit whorish." Lestrange sat there stunned, I was smiling at the fact that she still had no sense of self-preservation.

"How dare you." Bellatrix screeched. "I am his most loyel servent."

"Yes Bellatrix, a servent not a lover." Alaina stated plainly.

"You-" Bellatrix started but never finished, Alaina didn't give her a chance to do so ether.

Alaina stood up from her ans climbed onto the table so that she toward over Bellatrix. "Where beaten every day while you were pregnet because of who the father of your child was? Where cut up with knives and wipped because of who your lover was?" Alaina asked, the rest of us were silent. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"You have child?" Lucius asked, though Alaina wasn't the who answered, it was Draco.

"Yes, she does you've all seen him." He stated flatly.

"Marvy" Narsicca breathed. "Mary is your son?"

Alaina nodded and climbed off the table.

But there was one thing I needed to know. _" Is he mine?" _I hissed

_" Yes, it would h ave been twins if not for my mother. A boy and girl, but she was born still." _She answered.

I balled my fists, it wasn't fair that the child that would have been my daughter was never given the chance to live. That she snuffed out by none other then her grandmother. _"Why?" _I asked.

_"Because she hates magic, anything to do with magic. She thought I would find a muggle to have kids with, but when I came home she knew he wasn't a muggle. She beat me untill I told her who the father was, she wasn't happy when I told her it was you." _She suplied flatly.

"Is it ok if I go to bed I'm not feeling well?" Alaina asked defete evident in her voice.

"Draco please take Alaina back to her room.' I turn to Lucius "You and I need to talk about the next raid."

* * *

Draco led me back to my room and left shutting the door behind him. I quickly changed into some pj's and climbed into bed. I was out before hit the pillow.


	3. The Child

_Parsaltongue_

I sat in my study waiting for Lucius, not knowing what to do about Alaina's mother. I knew from what Alaina had told me during our seventh year that her mother didn't like magic. But to try and kill your own grandchildren, that was strange.

"My Lord" Lucius entered the room.

"We need to talk about what to do about Alaina's mother." I stated.

"I agree with you, that woman need dealt with." He stated with pursed lips.

"Next week them, it will be our first raid in America."

"Of corse my Lord." Lucius bowed and left.

A few hour laters after doing much paper work the door opened to reveal Alaina. She stumbled in half asleep, looking like death warmed over.

"Tom" She breathed weakly.

I got up and moved around the desk, getting to her just as she collapsed. Catching her with ease, I carried her back to her room. After getting situated with her head on a pillow in my lap. I called for Lucius who came quickly asking what was wrong.

"Call Giles, she has fever." I stated. Lucius moved quickly and call the haft fey. "Oh, and make sure they bring Marvy, I'm sure he would like to see his mother." Lucius nodded.

"They will be here in the morning." Lucius informed me after talking to Giles.

"Fine" I breathed more tired then normal. An aching all over pain over whelmed me as I leaned agenst the head bord. It was strange, I hadn't been in this much pain since that day long ago when Alaina had to leave. I don't know when I passed out, but the next time I woke, I'd be in for a surprise.

* * *

I didn't want to get up, I was comfy and Tom was holding me. But I had to pee, so it was time to move. Walk to bath room was difficult as I was rather dizzy. After I did my business I walked, slowly, back in to the bed room to get the the best surprise since waking up in 1944.

Tom was no longer snaked face or bald. He looked like he had when we were in school. Short wave raven hair, sharp cheeks and full but thin lips. I was very tempted to see if his eyes were once again blue. Crawling onto the bed I got my answered after running my figures through his soft black locks.

* * *

I woke to a gentle pull on my scalp, it felt nice, it felt like I had hair again. Opening my eyes, before me was a sight I had sorely missed. Alaina was kneeling in front of me, her size DD boobs in my face. That's when I noticed it, I had a nose and hair. Which Alaina was tugging gently, doing things to me that hadn't been done in over 40 years.

"Yes, your eyes are blue again." Alaina squealed.

Just then the door open to reveal Cortney and her Irish assistant, who was from Texas.

"Mama Cormick" Alaina beamed at the short smiling Irish woman. "How Rech"

"Rechia is fine, Ella is freaking out." Miss MaCormick answered.

_"Mommy"_ A little boy beamed and ran into the room, followed by his grandfather.

_"Marvy, how's my little boy?"_ Alaina smiled.

I was so proud, two years old and already speaking it. Marvy suddenly turned to me with big green eyes. In truth he looked like me but had his mothers eyes.

_" Voldie are you my daddy?"_ He asked to my and Alaina's surprise.

That is when I noticed, my son was blind. Though you would have never been able to tell by the way he moved around. Though it did explain why he had never run from me.

"Alright, Alaina you have quite a few bactiral infection, all minor, but there are so maney that it is over whelming your imune system." Cortney stated mildly.

Alaina looked at me with a smile "Tommy-Bear that is so your question to answer."

"Alaina we need you to lay down. This medisen is going to put you to sleep." Mama Cormick stated gently rubbing her arm.

"Alright, Tom, take Marvy to the library. That way the two of you can talk." Alaina siggested.

I nodded and left the room, son in arms.

* * *

" I see you taught him how to read auras." I stated to my step Mother as some tests were run.

My step mother wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat ether. Cortney was in between the two and happy with what she did. As a haft fey, she could do things that most human wizards couldn't with ease. Her hair was long almost reaching her butt, and the color of fresh blood. She had a roundish face, and was kinda tan.

"Your mother is going to meet her end one of these days." She stated looking over the data she had just collected. "You should fall a sleep with in the next few minutes, but we can talk until then." She smiled.

I smiled back "How do you think Marvy is going to react to Tom?" I asked.

"I think he'll be fine, he noticed the simalarities in your auras a long time ago. Dodging his questions has not been easy." My step mother laugh.

"Yeah, Lainabug yoI asked thoughur son is smart for a five year old." My dad mused.

"Well, Tom is his father." I smiled feeling tired.

"Yeah, couldn't you have found some one, I don't know less evil?" My father asked.

"You don't choose who your soul mate is, their just there." I answered with a yawn.

"Indeed, and it looks like the med are taking affect. We'll see you later. Dobby will let us know when your awake."

I didn't hear them leave, the land of dreams had already lade claim.

* * *

_" Voldie are you my daddy?" _Marvy asked again when we got to the library.

_"Yes I am." _I answered with a smile.

_"Can you read me a story Daddy?" _He asked.

_"Of corse, what would you like me to read?" _I asked though it wasn't Marvy who answered.

"The Tales Of Beetle And Bard is his favorite." Alaina's father stated walking in to the library Cortney in tow.

"Grandpa" Marvy got up off my lap and tacaled Alaina's father.

"That's the first time he's spoken english since he got here." I stated.

"Yeah, he likes sounding like a snake." Cortney mused.

"I have a question." I said flatly.

"Shoot" Cortney smiled.

"How am I like this again? Snape and I have tried every thing." I asked confused.

"You and Alaina are soul mates, because she looks like she did in your guys seventh year so do you. You guys just had to be touching each other for it to take affect.," She answered.

My brow creased at this."Why does Alaina still look the same as she did in our seventh year?" I asked rather confused.

"As long as your soul remains in pieces she will not age." Cortney stated clearing my confusesion.

"Damn it" I oinched the bridge of my nose. "I've screwed up big time."


	4. Sick

I left the library and went to check on Alaina. Courtney had told me that Dobby would let us know when she woke up, but I just wanted to see her. I didn't care whether we could talk or not. In truth there were some things I wanted to say to her, but I didn't want her to hear me.

I entered the room to find Dobby sitting on a chair next to Alaina's bed. She was fast asleep; she looked so peaceful laying there wrapped up in all those blankets. I watch her chest slowly rise and fall with each breath.

"Dobby could you give me a minute alone?" I asked the little elf. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Of corse sir." Dobby got off the chair and bowed, he left with a little pop.

I sat down in the chair and took her hand in mine. She was beautiful, but she had always been the only true beauty in my life. Father Time was right when he had told me all those years ago that I didn't deserve to have her, and yet she mine and I her's. Pressing her hand to my lips, I could stop thinking about what I had turned myself in too.

"Hey, I know you can't hear me, but its nice to see you so peaceful. Look, I'm not going to pretend that I haven't fuck. In truth I have turned myself into a monster." I paused. I had never been good at showing other how I felt unless I pissed, then they saw my rage. I was known for my temper, it often got the better of me. "Dobby" I called, the elf pop into the room as I shut the door behind me.

I ran into my study and grabbed at the fire whiskey with my desk. I needed a way get out, to escape. Finely getting hold of the bottle I uncorked it and took a swig. The whiskey burn as it went down, but I didn't care. I sat down in my desk chair and took another gulp. Looking around all I could see was the things I had done. Yes, I believed in my caused, But I knew Alaina didn't. Most of her friend in America were muggle's, and they all loved her for her magic. Buy they were young, yes they were young.

I stood, the younger generations of muggle's loved magic, they thought of it as gift. The old muggle's had made me believe that all muggle's hated magic. But know I knew the truth, the younger ones could be saved. Not all of them, but most. I called for Lucius, Alaina's mother would be the first to go.

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius asked.

" There is a slit change of plans that I must discuss with you." I informed him.

"What is it that has change?" He asked eye brow raised slitely.

" I have desides that most of the younger muggle's can live." I stated watching for his reaction.

He nodded. "I agree with you, Alaina's friends in America are nearly all muggle's, muggleborns or squibs as in the case of Rechia MaCormick."

"What about Draco?" I asked the pure-blood before me.

"As you know Alaina and Draco went school together. One year I let him spend a week in America with Alaina. Her friend excepted him with open arms, though they have not seen him since."

"And what of the muggleborns ?"

"I think they should be a loud to live as well. With out them there would only be a handful of pure-bloods and a few half-bloods."

I nodded, "I need you to keep this from those not with in the inner circle, except Bella."

"Of corse, you do realise that Bella is going be a problem?" Lucius asked. He was worried not only about what Bella might try to do to Alaine, but Marvy as well.

" I will take care of Bella." I stated pinching the bridge of my nose and put down the fire whiskey.

The Draco cracked the door open and stuck his head in. "My Lord, Father, Mother says dinner is ready and Alaina is a wake."

Lucius and I got up and left with Draco, best not to keep the princess waiting. Though it was strange, Draco was smiling the whole way to the dining room.

* * *

"Draco has gone to get them.' Mama Cissy smiled at me, Marvy sat in my lap. I still didn't feel very well, but I needed to eat.

Tom, Draco and Papa Luce came in with a real sense of style. They must have stopped at Toms room, because he no longer wore his normal black robs. In stead he wore a pair of fitted black jeans and a black dress shirt. Emerald suspenders reach over his broad shoulders and last but not least a emerald and sliver striped bow tie. Completing the out fit was a pair of black Dragon smiled, he knew he had my attention and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, he really knows how to present himself." Mione mused.

I nodded as Draco came over to Hermione, a smile plastered to his face.

"I'm glad you came." Draco smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

Then a song that I had always cried to came on, a song that was every thing Tom and I had ever been.

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

Tears flowed from my eyes as it played. It was a duet, I could sing fairly well and so could Tom. But would he ever sing this with me?

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

The song in question is Just Give Me a Reason by Pink the male singer was from a band called FUN. His voice out set pinks perfectly, the timber so similar to Tom's.

I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')

You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love

Marvy get off my lap and goes over to his father, who has noticed that I'm crying. Then he does some thing I never thought he would ever do, he started singing along with the song and so did I.

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

My voice is some what horse from being sick, but I don't care. It had been so long since w had sung together like this.

Oh, tear ducts and rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

Tom came over and held me as we continued to sing. I could feel myself becoming weak again, but he held me up. The end was coming, our days, numbered. I want to have as much time with him as possible.

Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

I fainted in his arms, the one place I most wanted to be.

* * *

She fainted after the song ended and what a wonderful song it was. It was really quite true when it came to Alaina and I. The only song that more true then it was Beauty And Beast, which was a song to two of had sung together in school.

I picked her and told them to bring some food to my room, enough for the both of us. Carrying her had never been difficult, she was light as a feather. Dobby waited to open the door for me, some thing he would normally not of done. But Alaina had touch him like so many others, including myself. A trail of happiness had always followed in her wake, it was the way she was.

I went into the room and set her down on the bed. She was so peaceful, but then again most people were like that when they slept. I sat down on the bed and layed next to her. She quickly curled up next to me, it almost like she was afraid that I would disappear.

I heard the door open and looked to see Miss MaCormick and Dobby coming in with treys of food. Thay were all of Alaina's favorites mine too.

"Is she awake yet?" Miss MaCormick asked.

"No, not yet" I breathed, sitting up to get something to eat.

"Dobby hopes she wakes up soon. Marvy doesn't like see her like this." The little house elf squeacked.

I persed my lips, I had never thought that I would ever get to be a father, much less the father of Alaina's children. "Dobby, can you go get Marvy for me?" I asked, I didn't like asking a elf for any thing. But he was Alaina's elf and she kill me if I treated him poorly.

The house elf bowed and ran to go get my son. Thinking about my son made my wonder why he was blind. It seemed rather strange to me. Could it have something to do with the fact that Alaina was abused be her mother while she carried him with in her. And what of the little girl that would have been his twin had it not been for all the abuse Alaina had received.

"Your thinking to much." I turned to see that Alaina was finely awake. She sat up slowly and looked at the food I had had them bring. Her was hair long and a deep auburn that made her freckles stand out. Eyes the color of green jade always looked back at me with more emotion then I could ever show.

"I'm not hungray." State flatly.

"That's fine." I answered moving the treys to a coffee table.

"Mommy, are you ok?" We both turned to see Marvy in the door way.


	5. Sleep

"Hey, Sweet heart." My mother cooed and motioned for me to come over, my father was beside her.

There were a lot of thing I could tell about me mother and father from their auras. One, they were soul mates , which was rather rare now a days. I could also see that my mother was sick, nothing life threatening but I was still uneasy. My father aura was harder to see then that of a normal person. This was because he had slit his soul seven ways to sun set. What he had done to his soul had left my mother vunrable to spiritral attacks. You could see it in her aura as well though her soul remained in her body it was still split like his.

I walked over to the bed and climbed on. The blaketes seemed to be made of velvet, the sheets were silk. I could tell between what was alive and what wasn't, though this was hard to tell with my father. Knowing that you would never see what your mother or any ones face looked like had been hard. But I born like this so I delt with it.

My mother scooped me up in her arms and cuddled my agenst her chest. I giggle as she began to tickle me, I watch my fathers aura brighten as he joined in. The colors match, their auras were a deep crimson. Though my fathers aura looked more pink because of the state of his soul.

Both my mother and father fell side ways taking me with them. We were one giggling heep, it felt good. Before this I had only gotten to spend time with my mother when she was able to get away from the monster. I'd spent more time with father, though I hadn't know he was my father back then. He hadn't even know I was his son, and yet he had treated like it from the moment we had met.

My father waved his wand and we were all suddenly dress for bed. I smiled, never before had I even gotten to sleep in my mothers arm. I cuddled agenst my mothers side and rested my head on my father stomach. My hightened hear quickly picked out his heart beat, a lullby that had always put me to sleep. So I drifteded in to the land of dreams.

* * *

Alaina and I watch as our son fell asleep, his back was pressed agent his mothers side, his head rested on my stomach. I couldn't help but smile when I felt Alaina rest her head on my chest.

"He has never gotten to sleep with me because of my mother, he doesn't know what to make of having both of us." She mused.

"He has slept with me before, but we didn't know what we do now."

"Really?"

"Yes, your father and step mother had to leave him here at the manor one night. We had him in Draco's room, Draco was there with him of corse. But for some reason he sout me out and climbed in to bed with me. I didn't mind, it was nice having some one to cuddle with." I smiled at her.

"Your can be such a sweet heart when you want to be." she rolled her eyes at me. "Can we just go to sleep, please." She breathed already drifting off. I let out a yawn and kissed her on the cheek before drifting off myself.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my son curled in my arms and his father, Tom spooning me from behind. Tom's arms were rapped tightly around my waist, I could feel his chest expand with ever breath he took. Turning my head to look at him was nice. People, no matter who they were always looked peaceful when they slept, the Dark Lord was no exception.

His eyes fluttered open and a smile slowly made its way on to his face. I smiled back as he gave a gentle peck on my lips.

"I've missed you." He cooed gently carrassing my cheek with his nose.

A small yawn and movment in my arms let us know that your son Marvolo was a wake.

We both smiled at him, he looked every bit like his father, though his eye were the same color as mine.

"Mama, I'm hungrey." He yawned still haft asleep.

Tom got up, kneeling on the bed he leaned over me and picked Marvy up. "You, my son need a bath, then you can have all the food you want." He sneered playfully making both Marvy and I smile. " I asume you will join us, the tube is to big for to be in ti alone." He whispered kissing my cheek.

"Sure" I breathed, getting up out of the bed I stretched. Tom had magically dressed us all for bed last night, Marvy in a set of plaid pj's, me in butty shorts and tank. The Dark Lord had dressed himself in a pair of emerald pj pants.

I followed Tom in to the bathroom witch was the size of at least of one foot ball field, the tube was a small pool carved into the floor. Tom undressed Marvy and himself while I marvoled at how big this place was. So distracted, that I didn't notice my son coming until he was to me.

"Come on Mama." He giggled. He'd gone so long barely knowing the love of one parent, now he had both and didn't know what to do with himself.

"Alright, alright." I smiled and got undressed. I was a little worried, the last time Tom had seen me nude was when we were in school. Since then I had earn countless scars from my mother, who my son reffered to as the Monster.

Scooping Marvy into my arms I walk over to Tom, who was standing at the edge of the tub. He ran one of his hands over my arms, tracing some of the scars my mother had left. I was thankful for many things, one being that my son would never see what my mother a had done to me. That didn't stop Tom from seeing it, and I could tell by the fury in his eyes that she would pay.

* * *

Her mother would pay for what she had done to Alaina, and the little girl that she had managed to rob this world of ever seeing. Looking down at my son, I knew that the abuse his mother had endured while carrying he and his late sister was most likely the reason he was blind. Alaina passed me carrying Marvy into the tub, though it was more like a muggle pool. I followed placing an arm around her waist.

Though the pool wasn't deep enough that my son couldn't stand, I was not confritable leaving him the bath alone. With a wave of my hand bath toys appeared for my son to play with. Alaina and I sat down so the water that was waist high on our son, was now just below our shoulders.

"Tom" I turned to Alaina only to have her lips meet mine. The kiss was soft at first but I deepened it quickly. It had been far to long since the last time we had kissed. For so long I had felt like I was missing something, starved of it. I felt Alaina tongue slide in to my mouth and welcomed the feel of it. Biting her upper lip I sucked it gently earning a soft moan. We both earn a tidel wave of a splash from Marvy.

Alaina and I smiled at our smirking son. "Well Tom, he is surely a Slytherin." She mused aganst my cheek.

"Maybe, but I do see your beloved Grifindor in him." I smirked kissing her cheek.

She rolled her ayes at me "Marvy we need to get you washed up." She motioned for him to come over to her and I.

He did as he was asked and Alaina made quick work of getting him clean, but then she sent him off to play in the water some more.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you." she asked me a playful smile on her lips.

I smiled back. "Yes please."

"Oh my god, the Dark Lord just said please." She giggled pouring water over my head.

I rolled my eyes with a smirk plastered to my lips. She massaged the soap into my hair, it felt so good. I could feel myself be coming hard as she rinsed the soap from my hair. A moan left my lip when she smoothed the conditioner into my hair.

"You are way to easy to arouse." She shook her head, rinsing the conditioner from my raven locks. "Come on Marvy time to get out."

"Ok Mama." He answered climbing out of the tube, Alaina and I followed. The towls came to us, raping them selves around us.

As we got back in to the bed room I noticed that the house elves had made the bed and set out cloths for all of us. I knew that Dobby had picked Marvy and Alaina's cloths, mine had been picked by one of the other house elves. But I didn't feel like wearing plain black robs. Instead I pulled out a pair of fitted black dragon leather pants, A emerald t-shirt with the Slytherin crest on the front and a pair of silver converse.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Dark Lord?" Alaina smiled.

"Very funny." I turn to see my son dressed in a part of jean shorts and a polo shirt. Alaina was dressed in a simple sky blue sun dress. "I have some stuff to take care of with my Death Eaters, take it easy please."

"I will." Alaina answered and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you."

I walk them to the dining room, leaving them with Draco. "Draco makes sure she doesn't over do it." With that I left to take care of what needed to be done.


End file.
